Love Shop
by The Arena
Summary: What happens when you no longer are young and beautiful and your life suck? it takes an unexpected turn of course. Watch what will unfold in this little romantic 2 shot of a down pour story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something completely AU and OOC but i had the idea from some time ago, and i couldnt be bothered to create some characters of my own, so i took the all time sweet heart darlings whiach i love and voila, a new little two shot for my peeps. Oh yea, only been beta read by me, so bear with me.**

**Naruto belongs to kishimoto-san. **

**R&R if you please.**

* * *

><p>As the clock ticked 7 a.m. he lashed out and knocked his cheap superman alarm clock to the ground and let his arm dangle out from the edge of the bed. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his bed hair and down his face, feeling his bear studs scratching against his rough skin of his hand.<p>

Mornings sucked.

As he woke up and went out to piss, he pulled down his batman boxers and decided that he might was in need of a shower as his smell quota was rather high. After shower he got out all butt naked as god had created him and he pulled on a pair of tighty whities and his cargo knickers and a star wars t-shirt – and he was ready for work. He just needed his coffee which he could take with him in his "momma!" trademark cup.

As he walked to his shop in his flip flops and his coffee mug, he could feel the sun shine down hard on him already and he decided that today he was going to keep the shop door open. Well he had to, he couldn't afford an air conditioner and therefore all windows and doors in his shop were open all summer.

He was 32 and he owned a comic bookstore. He had unlike his friends a job he loved and a place he could call his own. His uniform consisted of what ever there was in his closet, and he couldn't remember the last time he wore a tie. Normally you would like his friends have a job where you actually were paid, though you wouldn't love the work, but you would have money. Normally you would like his friends, by now have at least a girlfriend if not a whole family.

Normally you would by now be a little bit more happy and settled in your life.

As he unlocked the door and walked in, he sighed as he looked around. The place was nice, some things could definitely use a bit of paint, but the shelves were clean and the shop overall was a very clean place. But, because there was a but, he didn't feel all that psyched about it anymore. Was it because he had grown older and his passion for comics were gone? Hardly. His collection at home was almost the same as in the shop. Was it because he didn't really have money to hire someone? Well it could be a part of a problem there actually was just a tad bigger than that.

He wanted to have someone to share it all with. Preferably a cute girl with huge tits. Though that might have been his dick, rather than his heart there wanted that.

He just wanted to have someone to talk to and share some sweet moments with. His friends did stop by almost daily - almost, but he was still alone most days as in the meaning that he didn't have anyone to confide in, talk about meaningless stuff but also how he was feeling etc.

Normally when you were in his position, one there reminded himself of the comicbookstore guy from simpsons – though he weren't fat, then you would only have one of two options;

You didn't date. Period.

You would try and hook up online.

If by any struck of luck you actually did manage to go on a date with a girl, then she would either be so ugly that you yourself feel like damn brad pitt, or she was a manga fan. Either of the two, and either way it was usually a lost cause, as it was two worlds never meant to meet. If she were to be so ugly you felt like crying then of course it couldn't work, though beggars can't be choosers.

If she was a manga fan, then you would fight too much because your fandom was like nemesis towards one another. Some have of course worked out, but most times manga and anime girls in real life are very hard to handle for a marvel fan.

And it never succeed to get any other type of girl than these two, because you would as a nerd have a name that would signify your passion like "Trooperlover" or "falconpunch84" some completely unattractive names followed by a braced face.

Yea you would have your problems dating when your biggest passion was dressing out as captain America on Sundays and attend huge gatherings were you would hang out with other people also in their captain America costume. Somehow it wasn't a turn on.

Love was not a friend of comicgeeks.

But now having had the bookstore for almost 10 years he was used to it, sadly. He lighted up a cigarette he had taken from his package on the counter. He smoked as he turned on the lights and carried out the boxes of new comics he had to price and so on.

He was totally against smoking in the start, as it was a store there sold paper things and the smoke would dye the comic books an ugly yellow color, but 5 years of being VERY single then even something like THIS was something he could compromise with.

He had a stable base of clients and he would sometimes go to conventions, if he had the money and he also sold some things online on his site or e-bay. So the store was okay but not shining like some huge as prada universe.

The only thing he did however use a very significant amount of money on was the blockbuster store. He had an account there that could document his almost abusive rental of porn vids. Most with women with big tits, but occasionally he would throw in a new one like, lesbo porn or gay porn for the sake of diversity.

The youngsters there did look at him funny though, but he was a client who paid a lot of money every month so they were probably used to pervs like him.

Coming to think of it, he hadn't had sex for 3 years. The epiphany of this of course meant he quickly lighted another fag and made him incapable of moving for 5 minutes, as he got even more depressed than he had been recently.

He sat down on a box and scratched his hair loose from the band and tied it up again, letting his smoke dangle from his plum lips. His bearstuds were itching a little, as he should probably have shaved this morning but his job didn't however demand such a high maintenance of himself.

Maybe he should go and rent a hooker? Hell maybe indulge himself in two.

As the day progressed and he got through some of the boxes and sold some comics and what not, he was surprised to see a new face which he could only describe in a way that said it all.

Newcomer.

The guy didn't seem to know what he was looking for, actually he didn't look like he even knew what kind of shop this were. A place where jabba the hut and Tin Tin were bigger idols than the Jonas brothers and Rolling stones. In here almost everyone had a WOW account and everyone knew everyone, if not from the store then by network nights where they would hook the laptops up and share and trade comic books.

This guy oozed of money but ignorance. It was a weird cocktail actually.

"can I help?" he said as his smoke number 8 of the day dangled from his lips and he sat behind the counter checking out his mails on his laptop.

". . . " the new guy just looked at him in a way he interpreted as appalling, like he had shit on his face and the other knew it, and he just walked out after giving an indifferent glare.

"weirdo." He said and flicked his smoke over his little mountain of ashes on the counter, and decided that he was in need of more coffee.

The funny thing was that the same thing happened the next day. He had woken up and done the exact same things, though he did shave for once, and after he had opened the shop and it had been open for a few hours the new guy came again.

This time he looked a little longer at him, before he left. It was just plain creepy and weird. The guy didn't seem so old, maybe 16 or 17, you can't ever tell with the youth these days, and his hair was pitch black and so was his eyes. His skin light, despite the radiating sun and his clothes were mostly shirts and a pair of slacks.

He looked very handsome, but his behavior was very weird and somehow unfitting for a person like him.

The guy began being a regular but he never bought anything, he just wandered around and giving him a glare before leaving. It had been like that for 3 weeks until he one day came in when it was raining unusually hard and long, and he was soaked to the bone and his hair was clinging to his face.

"here." He handed him a towel he usually used for cleaning the shelves, and handed it to the other, earning a glare of huge mistrust.

"I aint gonna bite kid, you should know that by now." He said with a smile, as the other lowered his gaze and took the towel and dried his hair.

"So you have been here every day for the past few weeks, but you never buy anything, is there something you are searching for? I might have it in the back or be able to get it." He stood across from the boy and looked at him as he dried the tips of his hair. The rain had made his shirt cling to his body, which he now could see was slim and defined by muscles.

He must be an athlete was what he was thinking as he lit a fag, he had tucked behind his ear.

"You know they aren't healthy." He blinked as the brunette spoke, the towel draped around his neck.

"hahaha. . . well no they aren't but it's not easy to quit old habits." He inhaled and smiled from the chuckle he had as the boy sounded surprisingly serious and his voice deep.

"so whats your name?" he said as he offered the boy his chair behind the counter to relax on.

"Sasuke." He himself had gone after a box of comics he could sit on. He hardly ever had company so he only had one chair in the shop.

"ah, that sounds Japanese though, you from overseas?" He flicked some ash from his cigarette, while the boy was just sitting and looking at him.

"yea, my parents moved here from Tokyo" he spoke heavy, and the other couldn't help but find it cute in such a frail boy.

"well my granddad was also from japan, so my name is also Japanese, oh right you don't know my name. Its Naruto." The other blinked a little surprised at the information.

"yea I know I don't look anything like a Japanese, but my dad is American so I inherited most of his genes and voila here I am, all ¼ Japanese." He laughed as he could hear how silly this conversation really was.

"I thought maybe you would have been more into manga then" Sasuke said as a matter of fact, as all he knew from childhood was all the manga's he had stored in his room.

"well maybe. But I haven't ever really fancied the way they draw and such, and I also want to help American cartoonists as I find their work more appealing in some way" he inhaled again, letting the smoke escape through his nose.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and how he sat totally relaxed on his little box and let his cigarette dangle from between two fingers as he looked back at him.

Naruto was 16 years older than Sasuke, he found out, and also that the brunette enjoyed the American cartoons but he just didn't know what was good to read yet, so he just looked around. Being the owner of his own comic shop Naruto of course recommended some classics for him to read and what there was new and upcoming.

The rain still fell heavy outside and the sky was a dark shade of grey and the streets deserted as Naruto finally locked up the shop and Sasuke headed home with some comics he had bought in the end.

Since that time Sasuke only ever visited when it was raining, which Naruto found weird as everything else about the boy, but he let him visit as rainy days meant very few customers or none at all. Sometimes weeks could go by other times only days, but every time it rained the brunette would stop by and they would talk about japan or the newest comic which Sasuke had been reading – Naruto knew them all anyway.

One day where the rain was falling like cats and dogs he stood and priced some comics on his shelf until he saw Sasuke come running into the shop all drenched to the bone just like at their first meeting. The boy was just plain ignorant of his own well-being.

As he stood and dried his hair a lightning hit outside not so far away and a small shudder went through Sasuke's body, but he didn't move from his spot by the door where he stood with Naruto's towel.

"damn not lightning… it always interferes with the power" and as by a magic touch a lightning lit up the sky and the power went inside the store, leaving it in complete darkness.

"Sasuke are you okay? I am going to find a flash light, hang on." Naruto walked around the shop and hit his foot on some boxes a couple of times until he ended up not finding the flashlight, as he had taken it home with him the last time the power went.

"can't find the flash so I guess we have to wait and see when the power will be back." Another lightning hit and Sasuke's hair stood on end, though he still didn't move from the spot.

"come on over here and sit down Sasuke, there is no point in standing there as we don't know how long the power will be out.." Naruto sat down on the box and lit a smoke in the darkness and as he could hear Sasuke wasn't moving, he lifted a brow and inhaled.

He said to Sasuke to come over again but the boy stood unmoving.

Naruto loosened his long hair from his hair band and sighed before he got up and walked over to the other, standing right in front of him.

"don't tell me you are afraid of lightning." And as another electric charge lit up the sky Sasuke grabbed hold of the blond's shirt and yanked him close. Naruto blinked a few times as could feel the brunette bury his face in his shirt.

He put a hand on his shoulder gently and felt the boy's body tremble, he scratched his hair and smiled. Some things you just didn't grow from, like he himself had always and always would despise snakes.

"hey, why don't we go and si-"

As he was about to say the last few words, he could feel a cold hand touching his cheek, and even if it was pitch black darkness his eyes shot up in surprise as the hand continued into his long hair, brushing it with slender fingers.

And though he wasn't afraid of anything at the current moment his body didn't react and he could feel how soft and thin lips touched his own and how a tongue came and licked his lips, which he opened up, and felt how Sasuke's tongue caressed his own slowly and almost timid.

His own cigarette taste was overpowering any other taste, but even so he could taste the slightest bit of something bitter. He felt how the brunette's other hand sneaked around his neck and even though he should have thought about the one he was kissing was underage and a boy none the less, he didn't.

Naruto just let the kiss run its course and felt how Sasuke's fingers played with his hair, and he even let himself drape a hand around the brunettes body, while he held his lit cigarette in the other.

A small but cute moan left Sasuke as he felt how Naruto took hold around him and pushed their bodies closer, intensifying their kiss which had grown from the timid and careful one into one of want, heat and pure and utter lovely friction.

As the kiss ended, Naruto looked at the other through the darkness.

"go home." He said, and walked away to smoke the last bit of his cigarette.

Sasuke stood in the darkness and looked at the likewise dark flooring. He left the towel on the counter and ran out and into the rain.

"fuck." Naruto pulled in his hair, still being able to feel how Sasuke had brushed through it. What on earth was the boy thinking! This wasn't some game, something you just did when you were afraid or something you just did for the sake of doing it.

He was even twice the age of himself. Who on earth would find an old man like him attractive, though that realization did sting a bit.

When he finally had smoked the last of his cigarette, the light came on again and he sighed.

Love wasn't for comic geeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Fyi i forgot to say in ch 1 that marvel heroes and all other TM things belong to their rightful owners and so forth. **

**But here is chapter 2 peeps, enjoy, hope you enjoyed this little juicy treat i wrote for. **

**For Dragon77 as i promised a fic long ago and i havent forgotten, i just havent been up to the challenge, sorry peep.**

**R&R.**

* * *

><p>Days had been passing by since Sasuke had been to the store. He was sitting at his desk and writing on one of his projects as he could hear the rain begin to trickle gently against the glass of the window. He sighed and turned off his computer.<p>

He couldn't concentrate anyway, as his thoughts of course where somewhere else, and with someone else.

He hadn't meant at all to kiss Naruto. He didn't even like him! Well he thought he didn't like him like _that_ anyway. It wasn't until he in the darkness could smell the others cheap cologne and see the cigarette bud every time he inhaled, when he somehow just got hooked.

He got hooked on an old fart which smelled like a pub, minus the beer stench though.

Grimacing at this true but incredibly unsatisfying realization he threw himself onto his bed and thought that if he could just suffocate in his fluffy pillow then that would be awesome.

He had that day he got home from the store gotten a huge no no from his dad, who of course yelled all of it in Japanese for good measure, and slapped his son across the face. His mom felt sorry for her son, Sasuke could see it in her eyes. But he didn't care; it wasn't like his father cared much about what he did other than doing good in school.

Otherwise he probably would have known that his son liked to get in the ass and he even had gay porn lying on his computer and stashed away among his DVD's.

He probably didn't know that his son had kissed a man twice his own age, and thinking about it, it actually made sense – sort of.

The rain against the window pulled Sasuke from his swirling thoughts and he decided that he might as well read the last comic he had, though he also knew that his thoughts were constantly rolling and rolling until they would fill his entire mind.

Was he even in love with him or was it just some sort of weird attraction towards Naruto's bear studs and bad cigarette smell?

Many weeks passed before Sasuke couldn't handle the feelings he didn't know what was, they were simply taking up all his space in his mind, leaving no room for the academics, which his father had noticed – and of course this was not acceptable.

So Sasuke had been yelled at again in Japanese and been told he needed to pull himself together if he was going to aim for a good college later. Though honestly he wasn't. He was okay with a state college, just as long as he could major in his subject, he didn't care.

It was his father's obscure projection on his son, which drove Sasuke at the current moment, as his father had dreams on behalf of his son, and by all means he was going to fulfill his father's dream.

Sasuke sighed just thinking about majoring in environmental biology with focus on nano biology there could help sustain the industrial world as well as advance medicine into new fields.

One day as he walked home from school he felt a drop fall from the sky, and then another, until they fell heavy and unmerciful against the pavement.

He began running with his bag above his head to protect as much of himself from the rain as he could, though of course it never really help.

As he ran he noticed the comic shop and began to slow down. He hadn't noticed that he was taking a route where he would pass Naruto's shop. Maybe it was some subconscious thing.

He ended up stopping in front of the shop, standing in the rain and looking in through the window, and seeing there wasn't anyone there, not even the blond.

"you should really take better care of yourself kiddo." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke as he had walked up to the door without the raven even aware of it.

First looking at the road there led home he turned and looked at Naruto who was leaning against the doorframe, one hand in his pocket the other against the frame holding his smoke.

"wanna come in?" it was meant as an invitation, a way to show Sasuke that he had been forgiven for his little mischief, though not forgotten.

"it surprises me that you never have an umbrella with you" Naruto said with his smoke dangling from his lips as he took his towel and began rubbing it against the wet strands of black hair.

"I can do this myself you know.." Sasuke said in his usual deep voice and Naruto just laughed before he let go and puffed on his smoke. Putting down his drenched back pack Sasuke began drying his hair, noticing the tobacco smell laced to the towel. It had probably been drying in a room where Naruto always where, as he seemed to smoke everywhere.

Naruto began talking about the new comic there was coming out, something about it being a compilation of different authors and it being a very rare one, he didn't really listen to what he was talking about as the blond stood there beginning to unpack a new shipment of comics.

As the towel fell around Sasuke's neck he took a moment to look properly at the blond man. He had grown a little beard on his chin, and he had cut his hair to a spiky mess of blond strands pointing to every direction. And it was first now that the raven haired teen noticed the piercings in his ears. One running across the ear as an industrial and one stretch in the other ear, it suited him well in some undefined old out-punk'd way.

He blinked as his eyes caught the others blue ones.

"you fond of staring at people?" Naruto laughed as he crashed his smoke in his little ash mountain, making Sasuke undeniable embarrassed as he had just stared at him like a small boy at a new toy.

Even this comparison gave him the goosebumps, because what if that was exactly what it was.

A new (not really) toy he wanted.

The revelation crept across his cheeks in a burning shade of red and Naruto laughed heartedly as he walked over to Sasuke, and brushed a strand away from his face.

"caught red handed huh?" looking at him this close was dangerous. The cheap cologne and the awful smell of cigarettes drowned his senses and acted in his mind like drugs, as it seemed his senses were overpowered.

The blue eyes just curved in a happy manner before the blond man turned and continued to unpack the comics from before, labeling them with price and putting them on the proper shelf.

"it.. its not because I stare at everyone." The statement came out of his lips more as a confession than as a fact.

Looking at the brunette calmly Naruto just awaited to see what he _really_ meant to say, what there was really going on behind those shades of red and what those deep black pools really saw when looking at him so intensely.

What was Sasuke really seeing when he looked at Naruto?

"and it wasn't my meaning to kiss you… I … I…"

Hormones, the blond thought to himself, a bitch to have but you can't live without them.

"are you gay Sasuke?" Naruto said, finally interrupting the poor boy who couldn't spill across his own lips why he had acted like he had. In such a way towards a man he basically didn't know.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at him, and gripped his shirt in sheer shock, though Naruto just walked over and pulled another smoke from his pack – it was going to be a long talk he could tell.

"well you see, from my point of view, and this just me you know, when a boy kisses a man, it's not that weird actually, as teens tend to explore their sexual horizons however…" he heaved a lung of toxic air.

"when a _boy _ kisses a man _twice _his own age, then you ask yourself why?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with almost a smug smirk tugged into the corner of his lips.

Sasuke was just standing there paralyzed and fisted his wet shirt in his hand and looked at the floor before looking at Naruto steadfast.

"I am gay, and I have had boyfriends before, so to me it's not an experiment and certainly not with you. To be all honest I don't know why I kissed you. I wasn't even attracted to you."

Past tense huh? Naruto noted to himself in the back of his mind, walking over to the brunette standing mere inches from the youngster.

"so if you didn't find me attractive _then_, do you now?" well let's see how the boy would deal with this information, because in all deep serious talk the blond had had male lovers before, when he had been in college, all of 10 years ago. So if a young underage teen was going to say he found him attractive, then that would make his day.

Sasuke turned his head and looked away, letting his dark bangs hide his eyes from the other. This was the question which the brunette himself had been thinking about for ages, so long that he hadn't visited the shop for weeks.

"I think I do." He said with the softest voice, almost like velvet he spoke.

Well I'll be damn! Naruto thought, letting his raised brows show his thoughts clearly, before he took his smoke between his fingers, exhaled deeply and then decided on doing something completely irrational and well… stupid.

He took hold in the soft damp hair of the brunette and crashed his lips against his own and he could feel how Sasuke panicked against him until he realized what he was doing. The blonds plum lips melted against his thin ones, and he could feel how his black eyes slowly began to close as the kiss deepened. He almost drowned in the nasty taste of smoke, but even so he still wanted more, and he let his arms drape around Naruto's neck like he did the last time.

Their tongues soon touched and small sounds of breath and moist kisses escaped them as they would break and reconnect the kiss over and over. Though holding his smoke in one hand, Naruto still sneaked them around the waist of the brunette and down around his ass, squeezing what there was a firm pair of buns.

He could feel himself getting aroused from the kiss, and the sweet moans from Sasuke didn't help, as the teen would grab a hold of his hair or shirt and pull harshly.

As he wanted to pull away and break the kiss he found that he didn't have enough will power to do so, and instead – completely contradicting his intentions- began grinding his erection against the brunette.

He was rock hard too, damn.

Giving up on his smoke he flicked it into the street and the rain through the open door and lifted Sasuke up by the ass so the teen could lace his feet around him, though he still kissed him until he had to navigate over to where the door was.

Closing it and locking it up, he flicked the switch and let darkness fall upon the room and the rain upon the glass window.

As he turned and walked towards the storage room he heard how the raven heaved air into his lung swith heavy breathing, and then something incredibly sexy left his pink abused lips.

"fuck you turn me on.."

Screw this shit with underage and having a conscience, no one whispered like that in his ear only to vanish and not take the consequences.

As he finally got to the storage room he lay the brunette down on some boxes yet to be unpacked, and began to kiss him hungrily all over. First a shallow kiss on his lips, feeling how Sasuke wanted more, then on his cheek, his jaw, his throat… further down to his collarbone, ripping the shirt in the progress, and then further down his chest.

Naruto felt a hand run through his hair before it grabbed hold, as he licked a nipple through the boy's damp clothes.

"if you are going to tease me I am going to come fast.." the voice was so husky that it was amazing that it even belonged to a boy only 16 years old. Even more amazing that it turned the blond man on like nothing else.

Despite the pitch black darkness of the storage room, he could easily tell everything about the brunette, how he looked and what kind of face he was making and how his body was withering underneath him.

He pulled the shirt a little down Sasuke's shoulders making him loose the grip in his blond hair, but also exposing his chest and nipples, where he kissed his way down while tearing more buttons loose and all the way to his pants, loosening the belt and then the familiar sound of a zipper popping open.

The teen's obvious erection made it difficult for Naruto to wriggle the slacks of him, and when his hand caressed the inner thigh of the brunette, before pulling at the hem of the boxers, he could feel how the other shivered and his air got caught just the slightest.

As they slowly got pulled of, inch by inch, and his erection came free, he slowly kissed him down his thigh and enjoyed the way Sasuke would writher in anticipation.

He might have been rusty on the being-with-another-man part, but he still had _the_ touch – oh yea.

Enjoying this enticing game of kiss and tell, Naruto rose to his knees, sitting on the boxes as well, and pulled of his shirt, and by the sound of it he also popped his zipper open and pulled out his own manhood.

Leaning down he took his sweet ass time to kiss his way up the teen's lean body, starting from the navel and ended up at his ear, where Sasuke could feel Naruto's beard tickle gently against his chin.

"better get ready kid." Naruto said with a devilish smile as he pushed his erection against the brunettes and used his hand to begin and pump them both harshly from tip to base, feeling the lovely friction making his entire body warm with a burning sensation spreading throughout his veins.

He could hear how Sasuke tried to silence his moans created from the sweet sensation, but he knew this was just the warm up, so soon enough he would be able to hear that husky voice moan in pleasure and hear the brunette say his name over and over in ecstasy.

Feeling all too well the whirlpool begin to fill up with each stroke of his hand, Naruto also began letting soft groans escape his lips, and as Sasuke's voice and breathing began picking up in speed, he knew that he was also soon going to climax, and as he picked up the pace with his hand, he kissed and bit gently down the Sasuke's ear and with one swift motion the brunette came with a high moan, shooting his load against his own chest.

Naruto continued a little bit further and came just as hard against his own and Sasuke's chest, letting his hand pump them both a little while after to make sure they were completely drained.

Kissing Sasuke on his neck, Naruto breathed deeply to catch his breath before he continued on with what they both knew was coming all along.

Getting up and onto his knees he took a hold of the brunette's thighs and pulled them towards himself, so he ended up having Sasuke's ass placed on his thighs.

No one spoke through the darkness, as if not to break the spell of the darkness and the only words or murmur leaving their lips where when they moaned, groaned and spoke out of pleasure. Any other words seemed useless in this heated moment.

Sasuke had tilted his head to the side, looking through the darkness at the other, noticing how blue eyes shimmered through the room and back towards him.

Naruto licked his fingers and grinned at the action as he slowly inserted a finger in Sasuke's hole, surprising the brunette a little as he hadn't prepared himself to already take this step forward.

As the finger circled and began massaging his muscle, he felt how the blond with his other hand began stroking his semi erect dick back into a full erection.

"fuck hah… not so fast.." Sasuke bucked as he felt how the other already inserted a second finger and how they searched for his sweet spot, earning a gasp as he found it.

Pulling in and out in a slow pace Naruto began thrusting into the brunette's ass with his fingers, giving the erection the same pace so the action complemented the other, so when he pulled his fingers out he would pump the other down and so on.

And it worked wonders.

Sasuke couldn't control how incredible it felt to get fingered and screamed in pleasure as he felt a third finger getting inserted and hitting his spot dead on. Naruto could feel how precum already leaked from the brunette's tip and he was himself already rock hard just by prepping Sasuke.

Pulling out and stopping just like that, he positioned himself quickly and without much warning pushed his own dick into the warm tight ass of the brunette.

"god fuck, you're so big.." the words left in fractions from the teens lips as he felt how big the blond man actually was, or was it because he hadn't had sex with a grown man before?

Moving with slow and deep thrusts Naruto could feel how the brunette soon began relax around his erection and as his hand caressed from Sasuke's thigh up his pelvis and feeling the abs flex under his touch, he felt how the skin burned and sweat began form and he soon couldn't tell what was damp rain or wonderful sweat.

He felt as he leaned down how the raven haired boy let his hands feel their way up his strong arms and up to his face, only to pull him gently down so their lips connected in a breathless kiss.

"nnh.. hah, fuck me harder.." the words spilled out almost like a plea between their heated mouth to mouth fucking. Naruto grinned into the kiss and enjoyed this devious side of Sasuke, cause the boy was nothing like this when the lights where on.

Dominating and sensual.

Wrapping an arm around the teen, he pulled out of his tight ass and in one very smooth move he had placed the other on top of him, so that he could penetrate him deeper as he quickly helped Sasuke sit down on his erection.

"nnh.. ahh.. Sasuke.." he felt how Sasuke first very controlled raised and lowered himself, but soon that controlled motion was gone and he became more frantic and the pace picked up as the brunette got it deep and good as he wanted.

"mmn.. Naruto.. hah.." All he did seemed mind boggling sensual to Naruto, the way he swayed his hips, the way words dripping like lust from his thin pink and abused lips, and most of all, the way he would look at him through half lidded eyes, hazy but sinful.

Wasn't he too young to throw such an old geezer into such wild thoughts?

He let his hands caress the cheeks of the teen's ass before they wandered up to the lower part of his back, further up his back until he reached his neck where he pulled the other close and let their lips touch in hot air mingling among their dance of dominance.

Sasuke stopped completely as his mind got caught up in the plum lips kissing him so intensely, hungrily and lovingly.

In the midst of the darkness of an old storage room the two of them had made their little love nest, tucked away between boxes of spiderman and ninja turtles.

Naruto kept on kissing Sasuke as he moved his hands down to let them rest on his hips so he now controlled the pace and depth of his thrusts. Moaning into the kiss the raven felt even more excited as he could feel the older man made sure he came down on him in deep thrusts, swallowing his entire length each time.

He let his arms drape around Naruto's neck, one fiddling with his spiked hair and the other clawing his back in a painful but surprisingly nice way.

Thrusting into the tightness of the other Naruto could feel warmth coil up again, but he wanted more, and turned their positions around so Sasuke was underneath him again, hands still draped around his neck.

He broke the mad kissing session and let his cheek rest again the brunette's as he heaved for air, before lifting up Sasuke's legs and ramming into him as hard and fast as he could, making Sasuke unable to breathe for the shortest of moments.

"I'ma gonna cum soon…" Naruto breathed as he moved in his frantic pace, hearing how the raven haired youngster couldn't keep his voice down.

"you can cum inside.." Sasuke just only managed to say the words before he felt Naruto lace onto him and tightening his grip around him, making it all feel much more intense and he could feel that he hadn't been penetrated so deep before and because of it he came for a second time, hard and loud.

The hold around him kept being tight as he moaned deeply with each thrust Naruto continued, feeling how the semen he had spilled between them was running down his side and onto the box. He couldn't hold his voice back in the aftermath of his own climax as Naruto finally came inside him, hitting his spot dead on while filling him up.

"nnnh! Sasuke hah…!" Naruto said with a deep and hoarse voice, while he rode the wave from his climax, not pulling out until he was completely sure he was drained.

As he made sure not to collapse onto the raven haired boy Naruto lay down by his side, feeling how he first now lessened the hold on the other a little, though he could feel Sasuke crawl towards him and snuggle against him.

They were obvious coated in a fine layer of sweat but also semen and their skin burned but as Naruto was about to decide with himself that he was going to get his trusty towel, then he felt nails dig into his skin and he was tilted so he lay on his back now.

He lifted a brow through the darkness until he felt the nails draw lines from his side and onto his front, just gently cutting the skin with white skin markings.

"who said we are done.." Sasuke said as he mounted the other and sitting on top of him, the raven having his shirt pulled up on one shoulder though dangling down the other. Naruto laughed as his hands caressed from the teen's thighs and up to his face, cupping it as he sat up.

"I am not a teenager anymore, I don't have the stamina anymore.." he said with a soft kiss to Sasuke's pink lips.

"who said you had to do anything, old man." And with that we leave the two of them in the darkness of the storage room in Naruto's shop as it seem they might not be done quite yet, but it all just goes to show.

Love is very much so also for comic geeks.


End file.
